meridian_pathfinderfandomcom-20200215-history
Qurin
Back to Races of Kandaria Most Qurin are born into slavery. This is the undeniable truth of every human child born in the lands ruled by the Mahagari Suzerein. Little remains of the original Qrin culture due to millennia of living in servitude to their Dwarven masters, but they are not without culture, shadowed as it is by the Mahagari rule and law. The Qurin of the far east a simple people, not because they are stupid or lazy, but because the Dwarves have had ample time to breed certain levels of compliance and loyalty into them. This is not to say there aren’t rebels and intellect among them, but by and large they have been culled to the point where their overlords do not need to worry about them. This is even true of the Hassadari soldiers raised on many Mahagari plantations, who despite their being armed and trusted to act often without supervision, obey their lords without question often laying down their lives without a moment of hesitation. Dwarven culture and expectations of forever altered the Qurin. Their sense of self is bound up in the approval of their masters, with an understanding that though they should always be striving toward acting correctly under Mahagari Law, they will never be regarded as equals. Their religion, also, follows the Dwarven patterns with some variation. The Vasu who are their independent neighbors, call them broken, but to the Qurin the wild and independent human kingdoms that lie to the west are savage and without the firm guiding hand of the Mahagari. Both sides question how the other manages to survive. There is a second and much smaller Qurin culture. While the vast majority of the teaming slave state remain in now willing bondage, there are always a few who believe there can be more in their lives. A few who are willing to risk everything for the freedom they imagine. The scarce few of these Qurin and their descendants have formed colonies in cities along the southern coast of Kandria, drawn to one another out of kinship and the simple truth that no one else will truly understand them. The largest of these communities is in Ravalla, but they exist in every city. Qurin Physical Traits Male * Height: 5’5” - 5’7” * Sandy or darker skin,brown or black hair, brown or black eyes * Compactly built, ranging from slim to well muscled * Those in the Suzerein are clean shaven, often those born or living free grow bears in defiance of Mahagari law Female * Height: 5’4” - 5’6” * Sandy or darker skin, brown or black hair, brown or black eyes * Compactly built, slim Qurin Racial Bonus The Qurin, both those who live free and those who serve the Mahagari, are a strong people. Their survival and strength living under the reign of a people who might order them to die in the manner a farmers wife kills a chicken for the pot has not weakened them for even a moment. As a result of this the Qurin have achieved significant physical and mental toughness. A player character who selects the Qurin sub-race may choose to begin with either the Toughness or Iron will feat. In addition they gain Sense Motive as a class skill due to their lives depending on knowing what others are thinking.